АристарХаус
by Juno.ru
Summary: История о том, как Аристарх опять расширял кругозор, а один небезызвестный персонаж обманулся в худших ожиданиях. SS/HG. Цикл включает: "Акромантул-дракон", "АристарХаус", "Акромантул в малине", "И настроение улучшилось"... бета: Яд


_Дружба между мужчиной и женщиной  
очень слабеет с наступлением ночи.  
Отто фон Бисмарк_

Поселился в Запретном лесу странный человек. Представлялся он своим случайным и нечастым, а после первого знакомства более и не посещавшим его гостям Грегори Хаусом. Аристарх, как и во многих прочих жизненных аспектах, составлял исключение из этого правила. Подобно всему загадочному и доселе непонятому иными акромантулами, Грег не мог не заинтересовать любопытного натуралиста. Последний уже преуспел в исследовании людей. Ранее методическим руководством ему служили сказки, а когда те закончились, пошла в ход медицинская литература, преимущественно маггловская, каковое обстоятельство Аристарха не волновало: главное – писаная людьми. На этой почве и сошлись охочий до знаний акромантул и язвительный отшельник. К слову сказать, именно так все, кто испытал специфическое удовольствие от встречи с Хаусом, характеризовали таинственную личность. Награждали его и менее лестными эпитетами. Поначалу Аристарх даже решил, что будущий объект изучения исключительно ядовит, чем и объясняется явная неприязнь к нему сородичей по виду... Но обо всем по порядку.

Первым, что Аристарх наметил выяснить для себя – странное имя одиночки. Из собственных наблюдений он знал о сложных индивидуальных наименованиях людей, состоящих из двух и более слов. Не говоря уже о неких приставках, вроде «профессор», «мисс» и тому подобных, значение и смысл которых акромантулу были не ясны. В этом, среди прочего, тоже надлежало разобраться, но первоочередной оставалась загадка: почему «хаус», то бишь «дом»? Оттого ли, что, человек сей, будто улитка, сам себе дом и семья, и других ему не нужно... Однако исследователь не может позволить себе выдвигать бездоказательные предположения, потому проще и разумнее – спросить. Второй животрепещущий вопрос – причины отшельничества, да еще не в светлой – брр! – рощице, а в их темном и небезопасном для человеческих особей Запретном лесу.

Весьма кстати, учитывая новое литературное пристрастие Аристарха, Хаус оказался дох-туром.

Знакомство с Грегом началось с того, что он в невежливой форме потребовал обращаться к нему «доктор Хаус» или просто «Хаус», и уж никак не «дох-тур», наградив при этом Аристарха званием восьминогого идиота и бесцеремонным ударом тростью по головогруди. Акромантул решил было обидеться, но любознательность заглушила и тихий писк гордости, и ворчание животного начала. Вместо этого, не прерываемые неконструктивной обидой, последовали расспросы. Ответы звучали в не менее загадочной, нежели сам отшельник, форме. Так скрытый смысл наименования данной особи «домом» следовало искать в фразе: «Ага, а Буш – это куст или, того лучше, втулка!». В ответе чувствовался подвох, и толковый словарь английского языка – и такой наличествовал в домашней библиотеке акромантула – не облегчил задачу. Аристарх не думал отчаиваться и продолжал интересоваться, от избытка чувств перебирая лапками, щелкая жвалами и глотая половину букв. На что новый знакомец тут же заявил: «Логопеда на тебя нет» – очередной незнакомый термин. Аристарх запомнил его, накапливая информацию.

К разочарованию юного натуралиста, ничем ядовитым Хаус не плевался и не жалился, только выражался загадками и ходил с палочкой, но не такой, какие всегда имели при себе люди за кромкой леса: эта более напоминала посох, на который Грег опирался при ходьбе. Выяснилось, что поселился он здесь для обмена опытом и проведения сравнительного анализа диагностической и симптоматической терминологии. Этим же объяснялись неоднократные визиты к Хаусу черного мужчины, пушистой девицы, смешной суетливой женщины в чепце и оборотня. В связи с последним нередко звучали таинственные слова и словосочетания: «волчанка», «с мутациями», «прописать преднизон», «анализы». Восхищенный акромантул восторженно подпрыгивал и внимал таинствам ремесла, растопырив жвала.

Время шло. Аристарх задавал новому знакомцу бесконечные вопросы, всеми лапами зарывался в медицинские справочники и повышал квалификацию. А Хаус с переменным успехом огрызался, совершенствовался в подбрасывании шарика, а потом и ежиков – весьма довольных новым развлечением, – и извлекал звуки из странного черного ящика либо не менее странной дырявой колоды, над отверстием которой были натянуты прочные нити. Вспыхнувший однажды спор оживил умиротворенные будни приятелей. При обсуждении болезней человеческого сердца нечаянно зашел разговор о любви и верности; и к слову пришлась поведанная акромантулом история о недавнем происшествии с участием самого Аристарха, черного человека, то есть профессора (к тому времени Хаус доходчиво разъяснил, кто есть кто в волшебном замке) и пушистой девицы, являющейся ученицей упомянутого профессора. Немало позабавленный эмоциональным рассказом, Грег заявил:

– Ни один вид на свете не создает пары на всю жизнь. И не надо про лебедей; они изменяют, как и все, просто у них пиар лучше, чем у кроликов.

Правда, помимо самого тезиса Хаус вынужден был объяснить акромантулу, что лебеди – водоплавающие птицы, бывают черными и белыми. Аристарх не уставал удивляться – по правде, ему это никогда не надоедало – причудливой фантазии матушки-природы: такие существа ему не встречались, да и в Запретном лесу никого белого, за исключением кроликов и единорогов отродясь не водилось. Были еще поганки, но те не белые, а бледные. Вволю навосхищавшись, Аристарх вспомнил о сути разговора и хитиновой грудью встал на защиту госпожи Любви. Собственно спор и начался с критики Грега в адрес феноменально доброго сердца у задуманного кровожадным акромантула.

– Ты любишь всех – это твоя патология, – сказал тогда Хаус.  
– Но у меня даже ничего не болит! – возмутился Аристарх, решив, что ему поставили диагноз.  
– Иногда это первый симптом, – со знанием дела заверил его Грег.

Акромантул попытался изменить мнение собеседника о себе и привел в качестве контр-примера черных людей–пинателей ежиков. Аргумент показался Хаусу неубедительным – так и родилась идея эксперимента. Они решили проверить, выстоит ли зарождающееся нежное чувство в противостоянии с материальными соблазнами и тщеславием. Нет, влюбленных – на примете у обоих спорщиков весьма кстати оказалась одна пара – склонять к измене никто не собирался, а вот воззвать к корысти вкупе с исследовательским жаром и неутоленной жаждой славы можно было почти не напрягаясь. И пушистая девица Гермиона, и черный профессор Снейп во время своих визитов к Хаусу упоминали о чрезвычайно редком растении, в реальности которого магический научный мир давно разуверился. Зато не сомневался Аристарх, опознавший мифический сорняк по описанию. Произрастала эта мечта гербологов и зельеваров в самой чаще Запретного леса, знакомой акромантулу, как его собственные восемь лап.

Следственный эксперимент решено было провести в ближайшее время. Но перед тем следовало пересадить ценную флору, именующуюся каддилупус. Название отчего-то жутко позабавило Грега, правда, причин своего веселья он Аристарху объяснять не стал. Вооружившись лопатой и цветочным горшком, приятели двинулись в путь. Доковыляв на девяти с половиной ногах до нужного места, они с энтузиазмом взялись за работу: Хаус, опираясь на лопату и вдохновенно дирижируя тростью, руководил раскопками, а Аристарх эти самые раскопки осуществлял, не покладая лап: он ожесточенно взрывал земную твердь, отшвыривая в стороны огромные комья почвы так, что мог дать фору любому жуку-навознику.

Добытый сорняк – а выглядело растение именно так, если не считать бутона, до наступления ночи закрытого и обещающего стать каким-никаким украшением невзрачного стебля – был доставлен на авансцену будущих сражений. Сюда, не мудрствуя лукаво, девицу и профессора предполагалось заманить при помощи намеков и посулов невиданной удачи в отыскании желанного каддилупуса. Прийти им следовало поодиночке и в полночь, дабы определить искомое по распустившемуся цветку. Переговоры мастерски провел Хаус, а Аристарх в это время прятался за занавесочкой, подслушивая и давясь смешками.

Окоп для наблюдения тоже подготовили заранее, тем же дирижерско-акромантульим методом, что и работы по пересадке каддилупуса. Последним организационным вопросом оставалось визуально-звуковое сопровождение эксперимента: так, если Аристарх великолепно видел в темноте и слышал все на приличном расстоянии, то Хаусу пришлось напрячь фантазию. Акромантул, часто и подолгу наблюдавший за волшебниками, не мог не подивиться смекалке своего напарника – тот вооружился дополнительной парой трубчатых искусственных глаз, явно изобретенных магглами для обострения зрения в ночное время, а слух улучшил при помощи розовых присыпанных землей веревок, концы которых он оставил на поверхности возле цветка и в окопе.

Первой пришла Гермиона. Она уселась прямо на землю рядом с заподозренным в уникальности растением и приготовилась ждать.

Вскоре явил свой грозный лик профессор Снейп. Быстро оценив обстановку, он, как истинный слизеринец, не стал выдавать планов потенциальному противнику, а просто осведомился, что в столь поздний час его ученица делает в Запретном лесу. Та изобразила невинный взгляд и будто нехотя призналась, что любуется звездами.

– … сидя под раскидистым дубом, откуда не видно ничего кроме желудей, да и их не на фосфорных удобрениях выращивали, чтобы им в темноте светиться... – вслух подумал Снейп.

Однако девица упорствовала в презрении здравого смысла, оставаясь верна женской логике. Эта же не поддающаяся пониманию извилина дамского мозга дернула гриффиндорку за язык предложить профессору присоединиться. Гермиона даже легкомысленно похлопала ладонью по травке рядом с собой, мол, садитесь, места нам обоим хватит. Профессор, ошалев от подобной наглости и бросая алчные взоры на предположительно сокровенный цветок, плюхнулся рядом и принялся чопорно расправлять мантию на коленях, а потом спохватился, стянул ее с себя и расстелил на земле, проворчав что-то вроде «глупая девчонка… мозги еще застудит, тут сидя». Его ученица предпочла не развивать тему местонахождения серого вещества в отдельно взятом организме, а пододвинулась поближе к теплому мужскому телу – оно и верно: размер мантии не позволял отсесть, да и холодало… Оба мысленно увещевали себя подобным образом, ненавязчиво прижимаясь друг к другу.

– Что это вы с сорняка глаз не сводите? – как бы между делом спросил Снейп.  
– А то вы не знаете, – не подумав, ляпнула разомлевшая от близости профессора Гермиона.  
– Но вам-то он зачем?  
– Затем же, зачем и вам, – озорно улыбнулась девушка.  
– Я ваш научный руководитель – мне и растение полагается, – нагло заявил Снейп.  
– Вот еще! – фыркнула Гермиона.  
– Давайте тогда монетку бросим, – предложил профессор.  
– Согласна: если орел – я выиграла, если решка – вы проиграли.  
– Да вы никак главу Слизерина решили обдурить, – искренне возмутился декан змеиного факультета, не ожидавший такого от гриффиндорки.  
– А хоть хвост Слизерина! Все равно я раньше сюда пришла – мне и цветок, – девушка теснее прильнула к черному боку профессора.  
– Нет, давайте дождемся его цветения, и там уж решим, как его делить: по-честному или по-гриффиндорски, – положил конец спору Снейп.

Около полуночи в просвете между густыми ветвями дуба забрезжил лунный лучик и, пробиваясь сквозь крону дерева, лизнул бутон. Колыхаемое ветерком растение нехотя разлепило лепестки, будто еще сомневалось, а стоит ли просыпаться, и, наконец, раскрыло… пасть. К ужасу всех очевидцев, это оказалась именно пасть – ни в одном из гербологических сборников не сообщалось о плотоядности каддилупуса, возможно, потому, что он считался несуществующим. Осознав значение такого открытия, ученица и профессор стали дружненько и живенько отползать, опасаясь каких-нибудь плодоножек-ходулек, также не упомянутых в специальной литературе.

Сидящие же в засаде быстро оправились от шока, который по силе был обратно пропорционален расстоянию, отделявшему их от растения-мутанта. Они с возросшим интересом наблюдали за бурно развивающимися событиями. Симптоматически сердобольный Аристарх устремился на помощь подопытной парочке, но его поймали рукоятью трости за головогрудь и втащили обратно в окоп. Тогда акромантул возопил:

– Вы собираетесь что-нибудь делать?  
– Я думал выслушать ваши теории, высмеять их и после этого придумать свою собственную, – хитро блестя стеклами искусственных глаз, ответил Хаус.

Между тем каддилупус принялся поедать налетевших откуда-то ночных бабочек, мошек, комаров и прочую крылатую и ползучую живность. Щупальца у растения таки обнаружились, и мутант начал гоняться за едой. Зрелище становилось откровенно отвратительным, а ситуация – опасной. Поняв это, профессор поднялся на ноги и подал руку даме. Та фыркнула, как недовольная кошка, но позволила помочь и разрешила сопроводить ее к замку, забыв отнять свою ладошку. Аристарх с умилением наблюдал за удаляющейся парочкой, держащейся за руки. Особое восхищение у него вызвало то, что профессор даже не стал поднимать и отряхивать свою великолепно-черную мантию.

Спасение от акромантула-дракона, а теперь еще столь сблизившее профессора и пушистую девицу наблюдение за сорняком-хищником неминуемо приближали развязку, именуемую у людей свадьбой – в этом Аристарх не сомневался.

Пока акромантул растроганно щелкал жвалами, доктор Хаус, раздраженный срывом эксперимента, пытался выбраться из засады. Что ему вряд ли удалось бы без помощи Аристарха.

– Значит, я выиграл, – счастливо заключил гигантский паук. – И что же я выиграл?  
– Спроси у Вселенной, – загадочно ответил Грег.  
– Почему у нее? – опешил Аристарх.  
– Вселенная всегда платит по счетам.  
– Правда? – усомнился акромантул.  
– Нет. Хотя должна бы.  
– А вот сейчас вы говорите правду, – заметил довольный своей прозорливостью Аристарх.  
– Догадливый, – фирменно ухмыльнулся Хаус.  
– А как же ваше постоянное утверждение, что все лгут?  
– Я солгал.  
И, уже не оборачиваясь, Грег захромал прочь. А Аристарх долго стоял в задумчивости, отстраненно наблюдая беготню странного цветка.


End file.
